Love Story
by denayaira
Summary: We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there… on a balcony in summer air. ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, song-fic, three-shots, completed. Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
**Sebenarnya ini fanfic request dari Ditdit... tapi... yah, maaf, Dit, aku tahu aku gagal memuaskan hatimu! T.T  
T-tapi baca sajalah dulu! DX *ditampol*

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."  
- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_, 2.2**

**_

* * *

_**

_A Naruto Fanfiction  
Based on 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift_

**Love Story  
****-Part 1-**

_**By: Ange la Nuit**_

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Sasuke, tokoh utama kisah ini, tengah duduk berpangku kaki di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah Kediaman Uchiha, memandang lurus ke arah balkon yang pintunya terbuka lebar di depannya. Satu tangan menumpu dagunya, dan mata onyx hitamnya memandang tanpa ekspresi pada balkon kosong dengan pintu-pintu kaca lebar yang tirai-tirai halusnya kini melambai ke arahnya karena tiupan angin, angin musim panas yang tentunya terus masuk dan menyapanya.

Musim panas datang lagi.

Ya, lagi. Sejak saat itu. Musim panas enam tahun yang lalu, musim yang menjadi setting waktu pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memejamkan mata mengingat hari itu.

Sebuah malam musim panas di tanggal 23 Juli, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Ah, _sweet seventeen_, kata mereka, tahun di mana seharusnya ia berbahagia karena dianggap telah dewasa dan bisa menentukan semuanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tapi… apa yang bisa ia nikmati, sebenarnya?

Mungkin kata mereka ia adalah putra bungsu keluarga kaya yang menjadi salah satu dari dua keluarga kaya penggerak utama kota ini. Mungkin kata mereka ia hidup bahagia. Mungkin kata mereka ia telah dewasa dan punya hak untuk menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Mungkin, dan berbagai macam kata mungkin lagi yang terus saja mereka katakan. Karena nyatanya, mereka salah.

Sasuke tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka yang digerakkan oleh orangtuanya, tertindih oleh bayangan kakaknya, dibebankan dengan nama besar keluarganya. Ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bisa menikmati waktunya sebagai seorang pemuda biasa yang punya kebutuhan untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman seumurannya. Tidak, ia tidak punya satu pun teman sejati, jika semua para penjilat berkedok teman itu disingkirkan dari sisinya. Dan ia bahkan tidak punya hak untuk menolak pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri. Demi mempererat jalinan sosial yang telah ada, kata sang ayah.

Dan di sanalah Sasuke berdiri, di sudut balkon gelap itu, menghindari pestanya sendiri. Ia berdiri bersandar dengan kedua tangan yang berada di depan dada. Menghirup udara malam musim panas yang terus bertiup ke arahnya. Menatap pada langit polos tanpa bintang yang kalah oleh terangnya sinar lampu-lampu kota.

Ia bosan. Sungguh bosan. Ia ingin masuk lalu tidur saat ini juga di dalam kamarnya. Tapi… habislah dia kalau ayahnya tahu! Jadi seperti inilah caranya melarikan diri; secara tidak langsung bersembunyi di sudut, membiarkan para tamu—yang sebagian besar adalah teman-teman penjilatnya atau anak dari para penjilat ayahnya—menikmati pesta ini sesuka hati mereka.

Dipandanginya halaman rumahnya yang lengang… wajar, mengingat pesta ini memang diadakan di dalam kediaman mereka, di ballroom tingkat satu maupun dua. Perhatian Sasuke lalu tertuju pada sebuah Ferarri berwarna oranye cerah yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak masuk ke halaman dan berhenti sangat dekat dari balkon tempat ia berada sekarang.

_…itu bukan tempat parkir,_ pikir Sasuke segera saat itu, sembari terus memandang aneh ke arah sang mobil yang kelihatannya enjoy saja berada di bawahnya.

_…mobil itu mungkin palsu_, tambahnya lagi dalam hati. Memangnya ada berapa banyak Ferarri yang tersebar di Jepang dengan harganya yang selangit itu? Warna oranye pula! Paling-paling itu hanya mobil tiruan buatan—entah buatan pabrik gila mana di Jepang. Yang pasti warna oranye sama sekali bukan warna yang menjual, menurut Sasuke.

Tak lama, pintu mobil terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berkemeja biru muda dengan setelan celana hitam yang bisa dipastikan merupakan pengendara dan mungkin pemilik mobil itu. Hanya selangkah setelah sang pemuda keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu, ia menoleh ke atas dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sebuah lambaian tangan dan cengiran lebar segera menyambut mata onyx Sasuke, membuatnya menggerutu sembari membuang muka.

Satu lagi penjilat datang ke pesta—dan sialnya, kali ini ia tahu posisi Sasuke. Yang mengherankan, di saat Sasuke melirik ke bawah dan mencari sosok pemuda itu tanpa sadar, yang ia temukan hanyalah Ferarri yang terparkir manis… tanpa sang pemilik. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, tapi toh tetap bersyukur pemuda itu tak lagi ada di sana menanti balasan untuk lambaian tangannya.

Sasuke lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan bersandar di balkon dengan punggungnya. Dipandanginya cahaya yang menerangi ruang luas di tingkat dua melalui pintu kaca berlapis tirai transparan ini. Tentu ia juga melihat tamu-tamunya malam ini: para gadis-gadis penjilat dan gaun-gaun terbuka mereka, bercengkrama dengan sesama mereka, atau dengan pemuda-pemuda penjilat dan tuxedo tebal mereka. Sasuke agak heran mengapa mereka bisa mengenakan pakaian yang begitu kontras, para gadis dengan punggung dan dada yang hampir terbuka lebar, dan para lelaki dengan baju yang entah seberapa banyak lapisannya. Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk mengenakan jas putih simple dengan celana kain berwarna sama, lengkap dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kemeja, ternyata ada pula satu pemuda yang hanya memakai kemeja biru berlengan panjang yang dipakai tanpa dimasukkan di dalam celana, tidak pula dilengkapi dengan jas sehelai—hei! Itu pemuda yang TADI! Dan sekarang, pemuda berambut keemasan itu terus berjalan, sesekali melempar senyum ke arah penjilat lain, dan… Sasuke ingin menelan ludah melihat rute pemuda itu: lurus ke arah balkon tempatnya berada.

Sasuke segera berbalik kembali, memunggungi pintu kaca tinggi yang menghubungkan balkon ini dengan ruang tengah. Betapa ia mengutuk si pemuda pirang yang seenaknya memarkir di atas rumput halaman rumahnya, lalu memandang ke atas dan melambai ke arahnya, lalu masuk dan berjalan dalam pestanya, lalu—

"_Hi, sweetie~!_"

Si bungsu Uchiha sukses terpaku.

_What. The. Heck?_

Sasuke segera berbalik lagi, kali ini demi menatap tajam pada pemuda berkemeja biru yang berdiri penuh percaya diri dengan tangan yang berada di dalam saku. Apa-apaan…?

"_Maybe you need some glasses or what, honey_," balas Sasuke sarkastis, agaknya benci harus menggunakan bahasa Inggris pada pemuda ini, belum lagi ditambah kata 'honey'—tapi entah kenapa harga diri Uchihanya menyuruhnya begitu! Yeah, mungkin sedikit balasan setimpal untuk kata 'sweetie' tadi. "_I'm NOT a girl, for your info, if you couldn't see me clearly_."

Yang ia dapatkan setelahnya hanyalah sebuah cengiran.

"_I knew_," balas pemuda itu, "_just wanna see your reaction_, Uchiha-sama,"—cengiran itu semakin lebar di tiap langkah yang pemuda pirang ini ambil untuk mendekatinya—"tak kusangka kau orang yang seperti ini. Dan—oh, ya, omong-omong, aku bukan 'madu'." Ditambah dengan satu garukan di kepala rambut pirang itu yang jelas dibuat-buat, juga sebuah cengiran usil.

Kernyitan di dahi Sasuke belum juga hilang, malah semakin dalam. Terus dipandangnya tajam pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, dengan posisi yang hampir serupa, bersandar dengan kedua tangan di depan dada, menatap lurus ke halaman luas keluarga Uchiha.

"…Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke tajam, tidak menyurutkan kadar acid dari tatapannya pada pemuda yang satu.

"Hmm…" gumam pemuda itu selama beberapa detik, "pengembara, mungkin."

Sasuke mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Kau mabuk," katanya segera. Setidaknya itu kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan dari semua keanehan pengunjung yang satu ini—ya, pengunjung, ia bukan sekedar penjilat ternyata.

"Mabuk?" pemuda itu bertanya, "lalu gadis-gadis yang meminum wine hingga setengah botol di dalam sana kau sebut apa?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dalam kekesalan.

"Bukan aku yang menyiapkan itu, bodoh," balasnya.

Ya. Mungkin ini memang pestanya, mungkin ini memang acaranya, tapi jika bukan dia yang menikmatinya… sebenarnya ini acara untuk siapa? Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menghabiskan ulang tahunnya dengan beberapa kue dan bergelas-gelas jus tomat sembari menikmati angin malam musim panas bersama teman-temannya—itu pun kalau ia punya orang-orang yang bisa ia sebut teman. Oh, sungguh sangat tidak Uchiha.

Sasuke baru sadar ia tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan.

"…kau melarikan diri dari pestamu, _Mr. Bastard_?" dengarnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi kesal karena pemuda ini, tepatnya karena kata terakhir. Belum lagi ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, sang pemuda pirang kembali melanjutkan, "dua bulan lagi, aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama… aku baru sadar balkon bukan pilihan yang buruk. Tapi angin musim gugur pasti dingin, ne?"

Sasuke menoleh… dan terpaku.

Terpaku mendapati dirinya ditatap begitu dalam oleh pemuda itu. Terpaku mendapati mata pemuda pirang itu yang berwarna biru langit jernih, sangat indah dan memukau. Terpaku mendapati sesuatu, sesuatu yang ada di balik mata biru itu, sesuatu yang selama ini hampir tak pernah ia dapati lagi dari mata orang-orang di sekitarnya… pengertian. Ia mengerti apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Siapa… kau?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini tanpa nada tajam maupun sinis dalam suaranya. Ia terus mencoba mengingat di mana ia pernah melihat wajah familiar ini sebenarnya? Sayangnya ia tidak juga mengingat hal itu, apalagi menemukan nama pemuda ini dalam ingatannya.

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu lalu tersenyum manis.

"Namikaze Naruto," katanya, "salam kenal, _sweetie_."

Tak pelak, Sasuke tersentak mendengar nama itu.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama Namikaze? Namikaze adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dianggap bisa sejajar dengan keluarga Uchiha, dari segi popularitas ataupun kekayaan. Bahkan, bisa dibilang, keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi rival keluarga Uchiha di kota ini.

_Bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini?_

"Tadinya aku berencana untuk mengacaukan pestamu, tuan muda," Naruto berkata seolah menjawab tanya yang ada di dalam kepala pemuda bermata onyx ini. "Tetapi ternyata pesta ini sudah cukup kacau sebelum aku mengacaukannya. Apa gunanya menghancurkan pesta yang bahkan tidak diinginkan oleh pemilik pesta itu sendiri?"

Anak kedua keluarga Uchiha ini segera membuang pandangannya dari mata biru itu—mata biru yang tiba-tiba saja berlaku seolah bisa membaca apapun yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Dan mungkin memang bisa.

"Kita… sama."

Kedua kata dari pemuda ini membuat Sasuke hampir terpaku. Dua kata, hanya dua kata yang segera bisa mencerminkan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda pirang itu saat ini.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke cepat, "kita tidak sama. Kau ada di keluarga Namikaze, dan aku Uchiha. Kau tahu jelas kita tidak mungkin bisa berada di pihak yang sama."

Sasuke mendengar suara dengusan, tetapi saat ia melirik ke arah pemuda yang satu, yang didapatinya adalah Naruto yang tengah terkekeh geli.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Sasuke," Naruto mengucap nama itu seolah mereka telah berkenalan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. "Kau tahu persis apa yang kumaksudkan; orangtua yang pemaksa, teman-teman penjilat, dan bahkan pesta ulang tahun yang tak bisa kita tolak…"—mata birunya memandang pada Sasuke, masih dengan sebuah cengiran—"Kita. Sama."

Sasuke menghempas dengus kesal, tetapi ia justru merubah posisi, menyandarkan dagunya di atas telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada sisi balkon—pertanda ia semakin rileks dengan keadaan ini, terlebih pada pemuda aneh di sampingnya.

…mungkin ia benar, mereka sama.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda yang satu ingin mendengus kesal lagi mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan begitu ringan oleh orang yang bahkan belum sejam dikenalnya—herannya, tak ada keinginan kuat untuk melarangnya begitu.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke pendek, hanya melirik pada Naruto.

Si pirang itu mengeluarkan cengiran lebar untuk ke sekian kalinya sebelum berkata, "Aku lupa bilang sesuatu… selamat ulang tahun, ne?"

Tangan kanan pemuda itu terjulur pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Dan Sasuke menghiraukannya.

"…Ck," Sasuke mendengar balasan segera, "ternyata kau memang menyebalkan, brengsek. Apa perlunya bersikap begitu padaku? Atau kau memang orang yang seperti ini?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Tanpa sadar ia jadi memikirkan apa kira-kira jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu.

"…karena kau dari keluarga Namikaze dan aku—"

"Omong kosong," potong Naruto kesal. Ah, ia tahu itu. "Aku dari keluarga apa dan kau dari mana, itu tidak penting. Yang penting itu kau mau berhubungan denganku atau tidak, 'kan?"

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak dan mendapati pemuda itu lagi-lagi berposisi sama dengannya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, menarik tangan yang menjadi tumpuan dagunya tadi, "kau berbicara seakan kau ingin memintaku jadi pacarmu, tahu."

Pemuda berkulit putih porselen ini menunggu kata 'Eh?' keluar dari orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya—tapi tidak kunjung ia dengar.

"Humm… bagaimana kalau memang begitu?" balas Naruto, membuat Sasuke segera menoleh ke arahnya—hanya untuk mendapati wajah kecokelatan itu lagi-lagi membentuk sebuah seringai usil yang tidak terelakkan. "Bagaimana kalau aku memang ingin kau menjadi pacarku?"

Kali ini Sasukelah yang benar-benar ingin mengucap kata yang terdiri dari dua huruf itu. Tapi dengan segera, ia mengganti kata 'Eh' itu dengan kalimat, "Kau gila."

Naruto tertawa. Mata biru itu menyipit karenanya.

"Aku tidak gila, brengsek," katanya terkekeh, "setidaknya belum."

Si pirang berusaha menetralisir tawanya sebelum berkata lagi, memotong apapun yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sasuke, "andai kau bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajahmu barusan!"

Oh. Betapa Sasuke ingin meninju pemuda di sebelahnya ini… Dia dipermainkan!

"Kalau kau menerimaku," ucap sang Namikaze—lagi-lagi memotong Sasuke yang hampir membuka mulutnya, "kisah cinta kita benar-benar akan mirip dengan Romeo dan Juliet. Keluarga yang bertikai, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan… oh iya, Romeo yang datang ke pesta Julietnya!"

Cengiran lebar menguasai wajah Naruto.

_"So, would you be my girlfriend, Juliet?"_

Di saat Sasuke baru ingin membuka mulutnya dan membalas kalimat itu, kata-katanya dihentikan oleh suara lain yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau di sini rupanya."

Sasuke maupun Naruto segera menoleh ke arah pintu balkon, mendapati seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata yang berwarna sama tengah berdiri di sana… Uchiha Fugaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak di dalam dan menemani teman-teman—" Karma. Kali ini kalimat Fugaku yang terpotong saat mata onyxnya mendapati sosok Naruto dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dingin pada pemuda berambut pirang itu segera.

Tidak sedikitpun Naruto terlihat gentar. Ia memperbaiki posisinya menjadi berdiri sempurna sebelum membalas dengan senyum, "Hanya datang mengunjungi kenalan yang sedang berulang tahun, Uchiha-jii-san."

"Seorang Uchiha tidak akan berteman dengan seorang Namikaze," balas Fugaku sembari menatap tajam putranya, entah ia berkata untuk Naruto atau Sasuke sebenarnya. "Dan aku juga bukan pamanmu."

Naruto tak membalas. Senyum di wajah itu hilang, tetapi belum ada setitik pun ketakutan yang mencemari kedua mata birunya.

"Keluar dari sini, dan jangan pernah dekati Sasuke lagi!" seru kepala keluarga Uchiha itu pada Naruto, tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa adegan yang terjadi di balkon ini mulai menarik perhatian para tamu.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, mencoba membela, entah membela Naruto atau dirinya, "Ayah—"

"Diam, kau!" Fugaku memotong.

Teguran ayahnya sukses membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu membisu. Saat ia menoleh pada Naruto, pandangan mereka bertemu. Masih tak ada senyum di wajah kecokelatan itu. Dan Naruto mulai melangkah, meninggalkan balkon, berjalan lurus melewati orang-orang yang terus memandanginya maupun Sasuke.

Fugaku juga tidak bertahan di sana. Pria dengan umur berkepala empat itu segera berjalan dengan langkah kasar menuju tangga ke lantai tiga, sama sekali tidak mau menyadari bahwa dialah yang mengacaukan pesta putranya sendiri.

Selama beberapa detik, Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku.

Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak usah berbuat apa-apa. Naruto adalah Namikaze, dan ia adalah Uchiha. Sudah jadi hukum tak tertulis bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa bersama—dengan hubungan yang bagaimana pun bentuknya kecuali permusuhan. Tapi… apa ini? Rasa sakit apa yang menderanya saat ini? Mengapa keringat dingin tidak berhenti membasahi tubuhnya? Dan mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja tidak ingin tak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi?

Sasuke akhirnya segera bergerak, ia berjalan cepat melewati para tamu di lantai dua, sebelum akhirnya mulai berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu utama kediamannya.

"Naruto!" serunya saat mendapati sesosok pemuda pirang yang tengah menuruni tangga di depan pintu utama dengan tangan di masing-masing saku celananya.

Harapannya hampir pupus melihat pemuda itu tak juga berhenti melangkah. Tetapi ia tidak mampu berhenti. Sasuke mengejar dan meraih tangan pemuda itu, membuat Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

Sejenak, mereka hanya saling memandang.

Nafas Sasuke agak terengah, pandangan matanya terus bertaut dengan putra Namikaze itu. Ia tak berkata apa-apa—atau tepatnya ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tetapi tangannya, genggaman erat tangannya pada tangan pemuda yang satu ternyata sudah cukup untuk mengatakan semuanya.

Naruto melangkah menaiki satu anak tangga dan meraih bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya dalam kecupan singkat.

Ia balas menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke, memandang tepat ke mata onyxnya tanpa keraguan sembari berkata di hadapan wajah pemuda itu, "…aku akan kembali… _My Juliet._"

Dan pemuda berkemeja biru itu pun melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku di sana.

**_-  
To Be Continued...  
-_**

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Aslinya ini one shot panjang. Tapi karena gak selesai-selesai juga, akhirnya saya post dulu bagian awalnya.

Diksinya ancur. Saya tahu. Ini fic terhenti berkali-kali dan ditulis dengan beragam mood dan keadaan. Ah. Makanya ini saya lebih suka begadang semalaman dan menyelesaikan satu chapter/fanfic sekaligus, tapi... dengan keadaan sekarang... gak bisa. T.T

Versi dengan liriknya ada di sini: http:/chiakimegumi. livejournal. com/8831. html (tanpa spasi)

Saya tahu ini fic masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi silahkan kritik langsung. Dukungan juga sangat diperlukan untuk kelanjutan fic ini. /plak

Please review, if you don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
**Thanks for d' reviews, pals! Saya cinta kalian! *group hugs*

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**"Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull earth, and find thy center out..."  
- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_, 2.1**

**_

* * *

_**

_A Naruto Fanfiction  
Based on 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift_

**Love Story  
****-Part 2-**

**By: Ange la Nuit**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Dipandanginya lagi balkon kosong itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berubah posisi, berbaring di atas sofa itu dengan lengan kiri yang menutupi wajah. Ah, tentu ia masih ingat persis bagaimana pertemuan keduanya dengan pemuda itu…

Hanya beberapa hari, tidak sampai seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Sasuke sedang mencoba untuk tidur malam itu, ketika sebuah pesan terkirim ke handphonenya. Sebuah pesan dari nomor yang belum ia kenal. Sebuah pesan aneh yang berbunyi:

_'Can I go forward when my heart is here?  
Turn back, dull earth, and find thy center out…'_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat dialog dari drama yang amat dikenalnya itu. Ia bukan penggemar drama klasik, bukan, tapi pelajaran di sekolahnya membuatnya hafal adegan itu. Dan ini membuat ia segera tahu siapa gerangan yang telah mengirimkan pesan kepadanya saat ini.

Ia pun segera mengetikkan balasan.

_'Sudah kubilang kau bukan Romeo, dobe.'_

Tidak butuh waktu semenit sampai ia mendapatkan pesan kembali.

_'Biar bagaimanapun kau tetap Juliet bagiku, teme!_"

Sasuke baru saja akan bergerak untuk menekan tuts ponselnya ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan asing dari arah pintu balkonnya. Perhatiannya teralih sejenak, dan—

**BIB**

Satu pesan masuk lagi.

Pemuda dengan kulit berwarna putih susu itu mengecek inbox-nya lagi.

_'BTW, Romeomu sudah ada di bawah balkon, menunggu sang Juliet keluar dari kamarnya.'_

Oh, Tuhan. Jangan salahkan Sasuke kalau ia merasa ada kedipan mata menggoda yang turut menyertai pesan itu. Dan ini berhasil membuat Sasuke menarik nafas dalam keheranan.

_Tsk. Dikiranya ia siapa?_

Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tidak menghiraukan suara ketukan kerikil yang dilemparkan—kalau ia tak salah tebak—dari kaca pintu, namun segera melangkah menuju ke balkonnya itu.

Dengan cepat dibukanya pintu kaca yang membatasi kamarnya dengan balkon sembari mencoba berkata pelan, "Kubilang aku bukan Juliet, idi—"

Namun terpotong. Terpotong oleh sebuah kerikil yang terlontar dan mengecup dahinya dengan 'manis'.

"ASTAGA!" Sasuke mendengar suara pekikan dari sisi kiri bawah balkon, "S-Sasuke! Maaf! Aku tak sengaja!"

Sembari menahan ringisan dan memegangi dahinya yang sakit, Sasuke memandang ke bawah, mempelototi Naruto yang berjaket oranye mencolok dan tengah memandang balik padanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Jangan berisik, dobe!" pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha berseru sembari berbisik, menghentikan kalimat apapun yang hampir keluar dari pemuda yang berada di bawahnya, "kalau kau ketahuan, mati kau."

Mendengar teguran itu, Naruto segera mengambil pose merengut, memanyunkan kedua bibir ke depan, lengkap dengan mata yang menyipit dalam kesal. Ah. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya, ia berhadapan dengan remaja 16 tahun atau bocah berumur 6 tahun sebenarnya?

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya—tidak tahu harus merasa terganggu atau senang karena kehadiran yang amat tiba-tiba dari pemuda Namikaze itu.

Naruto tak menjawab. Bibirnya masih saja merengut meski ia tak menyipitkan matanya seperti tadi lagi. Sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Sasuke, ia malah mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dari atas ke bawah; kode untuk meminta Sasuke turun dari balkonnya sekarang.

Sasuke terdiam, tentu saja. Dipandangnya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam bercampur heran, sebelum mencoba untuk menggeleng. Ya. Sebatas mencoba. Karena nyatanya, usahanya terhenti saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu tak lagi merengut, namun malah bergerak menyilangkan tangan di hadapan dada, lengkap dengan mata biru yang balas memandangnya tajam.

Sasuke tahu jelas artinya: si pirang tidak menerima kata tidak.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kali, sebelum akhirnya bergerak melangkahi balkon beton bercat putih rumahnya, dan meraih palang-palang kayu yang seharusnya menjadi tempat sulur-sulur bebungaan di halamannya untuk tumbuh menghias dinding rumah—dan jelas bukan untuk menjadi tangga tempatnya turun seperti sekarang.

Satu kaki menginjak tanah, dan pemuda yang hanya mengenakan piyama biru tua ini berniat menoleh untuk menanyakan kembali pertanyaannya tadi. Namun hanya sedetik setelah kakinya yang satu menginjak darat, dirasakannya tangan kanannya ditarik oleh pemuda itu, membuatnya mulai melangkah ke arah yang sama dengan sang Namikaze.

Sasuke mencoba berhenti tentu saja.

"Jangan menarikku, idi—!"

Kata-katanya terpotong lagi, kali ini oleh Naruto yang menoleh sembari meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir—tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka tentu.

Sasuke tak lagi mampu bersuara mengingat peringatannya yang ia katakan sendiri—yang tentunya bukan tanpa alasan.

Kenapa begitu? Karena kalau sekarang posisi mereka diketahui oleh siapapun di rumah ini, yang 'mati' bukan Naruto saja.

**_

* * *

_**

Tangan terlipat di depan dada, bibir yang hampir membentuk busur ke arah bawah, dan tatapan tajam yang tak juga berhenti.

Seperti itulah ekspresi si bungsu Uchiha saat ini.

Di kali pertama Sasuke melihat benda ini, tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa suatu saat ia akan menaikinya. Sungguh. Ia juga tak pernah berharap akan bisa berada di dalamnya selama hampir tiga puluh menit tanpa bisa keluar karena benda ini masih terus bergerak. Benda ini. Benda oranye nista yang tadinya Sasuke anggap palsu—bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih dianggapnya begitu. OK, OK, siapapun tahu seberapa besar kekayaan keluarga Namikaze sebenarnya. Mereka bisa punya lebih dari sepuluh mobil Ferarri kalau mau. Tapi melihat ulah pemuda ini, pemuda pirang berjaket oranye bernama Naruto ini, mau tidak mau Sasuke berpikir bahwa mobil ini adalah mobil Ferarri tiruan yang didapatkannya entah dari mana untuk menggantikan mobil asli yang sudah masuk ke pabrik besi bekas terdekat. Bagaimana tidak? Mentang-mentang yang digunakannya Ferarri, pemuda ini seenaknya saja mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi—sampai nyaris membuat Sasuke jantungan di kali pertama ia menancap gas.

Sungguh gila.

Kenapa pula Sasuke mau berada di dalam benda ini? Oh, ya, Sasuke telah dipaksa masuk dan duduk di dalamnya setelah ditarik untuk diam-diam melintasi halaman luas kediaman Uchiha dan juga melewati pintu-aneh-bersembunyi-semak di pagar belakang rumahnya, dan tidak bisa keluar lagi karena mobil-oranye-nista yang segera dijalankan dengan kecepatan di atas seratus kilometer per jam. Sasuke bisa bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar ingin menggelengkan kepala heran sekarang. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru datang sekali ke kediamannya tahu ada pintu aneh itu di sana? Sasuke yang pemilik rumah saja tak pernah tahu bahwa di sana ada pintu!

Dan di atas semua tanya bingungnya tentang pintu di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke masih punya satu pertanyaan besar yang belum juga terjawab hingga sekarang…

"Kau mau membawaku kemana sebenarnya?" …dan ia baru saja mengucap tanya itu, tanpa memandang orang yang ia tanyai barusan.

"Hmm~" pemuda yang berada di balik setir itu menggumam penuh nada. Satu senyum terlukis di wajahnya. "Lihat saja nanti, Juliet."

Death glare khas Uchiha itu kini terarah ke kepala si pirang. Oh, andai tatapan bisa membunuh.

"Berhenti memanggilku Juliet, utsuratonkachi."

"Dan berhenti memanggilku utsuratonkachi, Juliet."

Kali ini Sasuke mendapati senyum itu hilang dari wajah berkulit kecokelatan sang Namikaze muda. Selama beberapa detik, lidah pemuda ini terasa kelu. Marahkah dia?

Well, ia harap tidak.

"…Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Sasuke mencoba bertanya lagi. Kali ini, tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Dan didapatinya pemuda pirang itu menghembuskan napas panjang tertahan sebelum akhirnya menoleh sejenak ke arahnya… mempertemukan pandangan mereka dan membuat Sasuke menahan napas tanpa sadar saat mendapati ekspresi tak terbaca dari mata biru itu.

Naruto lalu kembali memandang jalanan sepi yang mereka lalui di detik berikutnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat 'kan, Teme?" tanyanya pelan. "Dan kita akan sampai beberapa puluh detik lagi."

Benar saja. Sasuke mendapati mobil yang ditumpanginya berbelok keluar dari jalanan beraspal, ke arah tempat kosong yang agak lapang, tak jauh dari sisi jalan. Dan di sana, mobil berwarna oranye ini berhenti.

Sasuke tidak perlu dipandu untuk bergerak melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bangkit serta keluar dari kendaraan. Namun sayang, setelah menginjak tanah dan menutup pintu, pertanyaan Sasuke sepertinya belum juga terjawab.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya sinis. Ia tahu persis tempat ini hanyalah salah satu bagian tanah kosong di sisi jalan melintasi pegunungan yang ada di sisi kotanya, dibatasi palang-palang besi untuk mencegah orang ataupun kendaraan terjatuh entah dari ketinggian berapa.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto yang kala itu baru saja selesai menutup pintunya sendiri, segera memberinya cengiran dan menjawab, "Melihat bintang."

Dahi Sasuke kembali berkerut saat mendengar jawaban itu. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepala sejenak untuk melihat langit, mendapati tampilan langit yang berwarna cokelat tua dan hampir polos karena ditutupi awan mendung.

"Bintang macam apa yang kau cari, dobe?" tanyanya Sasuke sembari memandang pemuda itu tajam lagi, benar-benar hampir kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi pemuda ini.

"Ck ck ck," Naruto mendecak sembari menggoyangkan telunjuk di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terus mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ternyata kau tak sepintar yang kubayangkan, Sasuke," kata pemuda pirang itu dengan seringai usil. "Yang namanya bintang itu bukan cuma yang di atas, tahu."

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu balasan Sasuke. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya Sasuke masih kehabisan kata-kata untuk bisa memberikan balasan apapun. Dan Naruto akhirnya mulai melangkah memutari mobilnya menuju Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

Ia berucap, "Coba lihat di belakangmu."

Sasuke tak bisa apa-apa selain mengikuti perintah itu untuk memusnahkan rasa penasarannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik, dan akhirnya sukses mendapati bintang-bintang yang dimaksudkan Naruto.

Bintang darat.

Ratusan—ah, atau mungkin ribuan, lampu-lampu kota dengan beragam bentuk dan warna berkumpul menjadi sekumpulan cahaya yang tersebar dan terlihat begitu kecil namun justru sangat indah dari ketinggian tempat mereka berada kini. Dan bohong namanya kalau Sasuke tidak takjub sekarang.

…Sungguhkah itu kota mereka? Sungguhkah itu kota yang setiap hari ia injak dan lintasi hingga bosan? Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau kota Konoha ternyata bisa seindah ini.

"Indah, 'kan?" suara itu menyadarkan Sasuke yang sempat tenggelam dalam takjubnya.

Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa saat ia berbalik lagi, yang dia dapat malah si pemuda pirang yang kini sedang duduk bersila di atas kap mobil oranye miliknya itu. Bukan hanya itu. Naruto bahkan dengan santainya membuka kaleng coke yang bisa ia pastikan baru diambilnya dari satu kantong plastik putih—_sejak kapan ada benda itu bersamanya?—_yang berada di dekat pemuda itu. Dan setelah melihatnya menengadah padanya, pemuda yang sama malah menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, memanggil Sasuke untuk duduk di sana.

"Di atas sini lebih bagus pemandangannya, lho, Sasuke!"

Dan Sasuke tak bisa apa-apa selain berusaha memanjat naik ke sana dengan melewati kap bagian belakang mobil. Hal ini sungguh membuat Sasuke meragukan keaslian si mobil. Pemilik Ferarri ASLI mana yang mau memanjati dan duduk di atas kap mobilnya sendiri? Pakai mengajak orang lain pula!—Yah, kalau memang ada, Naruto pasti berada di urutan teratas.

Naruto sudah mulai menegak cola-nya saat Sasuke mengatur posisi untuk duduk menjulurkan kaki ke bagian kaca dan kap belakang.

"Semoga saja tidak hujan," Naruto berkata sembari menyodorkan kantung plastik yang berisi snack dan minuman itu ke arahnya. "Dari tadi mendung, sih."

Sasuke tak membalas kalimat itu. Mata dan tangannya masih sibuk ia gunakan untuk mengaduk-aduk isi kantung belanjaan Naruto, mencari apa gerangan makanan ataupun minuman yang pantas untuk lambungnya. Sebenarnya sih, kalau boleh jujur, ia mencari satu benda secara spesifik. Salah satu minuman yang cukup langka dikonsumsi oleh pemuda seumurannya. Dan ini semakin terbukti. Mau dicari bagaimanapun Sasuke tak juga mendapatkan benda itu. Dan ia kecewa karena telah sempat berharap—

"Mencari ini?"

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara hanya untuk mendapati Naruto dengan satu cengiran dan satu kotak tomato-juice di tangan kanannya—entah ke mana hilangnya kaleng soda tadi. Si Uchiha muda pun mengangguk pelan.

Melihat reaksi itu, Naruto langsung meledak terkekeh geli.

"Ya ampun! Isu kalau si bungsu Uchiha itu tomato-maniac ternyata benar!"

Dengan kesal, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan memandang tajam pemuda yang satu. Tetapi ia tetap menjulurkan tangannya untuk mendapatkan kotak minuman itu dari Naruto—dan gagal. Gagal. Karena si pirang tiba-tiba saja mengubah posisi tangan maupun tubuhnya, menjauhkan benda itu dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Dan setelah itu… rasanya Sasuke melihat Naruto nyengir setan.

"Cium aku dulu."

Kalimat itu membuat death glare Sasuke untuk Naruto semakin tajam saja.

"Siapa yang sudi, idiot." Dan ia bergerak untuk mencari minuman lain di dalam plastik putih itu.

"Hoo," Naruto mencemooh, "ternyata semudah itu yang namanya Uchiha menyerah." Ia lalu bergerak membuka plastik sedotan yang dilepaskannya dari kotak juice itu sambil terus berbicara, "kalau kau memang tidak mau, ya sudah, buatku saja…" Naruto lalu menusukkan sedotan itu ke tempat di sisi atas kotaknya. "Well, aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau ternyata semudah ini mengalahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

TWITCH.

Satu lagi saklar kesabaran Sasuke telah mati.

"Berikan padaku, dobe!"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan spike ke belakang itu segera bergerak dan mencoba meraih kotak juice berwarna merah itu. Tetapi Naruto terus menghalaunya dengan tangan kiri, dan malah mendekatkan serta meraih ujung sedotan dengan bibirnya. Dan dalam pergulatan itu, tanpa sengaja Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan, dan hampir terjatuh dari sisi kiri mobil—

"S-Sasuke!"

—tetapi Naruto berhasil menariknya dan menyelamatkannya, sehingga tubuhnya berakhir dengan posisi terkapar di atas kap mobil… dengan pemuda Namikaze itu tepat di atas tubuhnya. Memeluknya. Juga dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di pertemuan bahu dan lehernya.

Ya Tuhan!

"C-cukup. Lepaskan aku, dobe." Sasuke sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuat getar dalam suaranya. Sungguh.

Tapi pemuda pirang itu belum juga bergerak. Ia masih saja berada di posisi yang sama, dan—ya ampun, apa yang barusan itu kecupan?

"…Aku," Naruto mulai berkata, dengan perlahan bangkit dan menggerakkan lehernya lalu mengecupi sisi terluar pipi Sasuke. "…benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, kau tahu."

Si pemuda Uchiha terdiam. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah merasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas. Entah karena hembusan hangat pemuda yang satu di wajahnya, atau—bukan, bukan. Ini bukan merona. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Terserah kalau orang mau bilang aku bodoh karena jatuh cinta padamu hanya dalam satu pertemuan—" Naruto berucap di sela kecupan ringannya di dagu dan pipi Sasuke, "—atau tentang keluarga kita, maupun tentang gender kita."

Satu kecupan Sasuke rasakan lagi, kali ini di dahi kanannya.

"Yang aku tahu—" Naruto menempelkan dahi mereka, memandangnya tepat di mata. "—aku jatuh cinta padamu. Itu saja."

Dan Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia hampir tak mampu berpikir lagi setelahnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia ingat jelas hanyalah… ciuman keduanya dengan pemuda itu terasa seperti buah kesayangannya.

**_

* * *

_**

Perjalanan pulang hampir diisi keheningan—dari sisi Sasuke. Radio di dashboard mobil terus saja menyala, menyiarkan salah satu siaran radio swasta yang sedari tadi memutarkan lagu-lagu kesayangan Naruto. Atau mungkin Narutonya saja yang terlalu bersemangat sehingga terus bernyanyi kecil atau bersiul mengikuti hampir setiap lagu yang diputar sepanjang jalan. Entahlah. Sasuke tak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

Pemuda Uchiha ini duduk bertopang dagu di sebelah Naruto yang sedang mengemudi. Sikunya bersandar pada kusi jendela mobil, sementara dahinya ditempelkannya di kaca jendela, matanya terus memandangi jalan maupun muka kota yang tengah mereka lewati. Tapi bukan itu yang tengah dipikirkannya sekarang.

Kejadian di atas kap mobil tadi rasanya seperti terekam, dan sekarang terus saja terulang kembali di benaknya. Acara perebutan kotak juice yang kekanakan itu… lalu rasanya saat ia hampir jatuh, kemudian pelukan pemuda itu… pengakuan, lalu—AKH!

Diam-diam Sasuke ingin menjedukkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela saat membayangkan kembali peristiwa itu.

Untung saja, setelah itu, Naruto bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi—walaupun Sasuke bisa menangkap jelas bahwa mood pemuda itu naik satu tingkat lagi, lebih riang dari yang biasanya. Akh.

Sasuke menekan kepalanya ke jendela lebih kuat lagi.

Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia berpikir seolah ia telah mengenal pemuda ini selama bertahun-tahun? Mereka bahkan belum sebulan bertemu! Ia jelas tidak berhak menilai Naruto begitu saja hanya dalam pertemuan beberapa jam.

Tapi… Sasuke jelas menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Naruto terhadapnya, juga sesuatu dari dia terhadap Naruto. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak juga bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari pemuda aneh itu bahkan selama seminggu setelah pertemuan mereka di pesta ulang tahunnya itu.

Kepalsuan.

Tidak ada kepalsuan dari Naruto untuknya—dan mungkin begitupun sebaliknya.

Ah, tunggu, bukankah itu berarti… dia juga mungkin punya perasaan yang sama untuk—

"O'ow."

Suara Naruto menghentikan pemikiran Sasuke. Pemuda itu merasakan Naruto mengurangi laju mobilnya setelah tikungan—yang baru saja ia sadari adalah jalan yang tidak sampai dua ratus meter lagi menuju rumahnya—lalu akhirnya melihat apa yang membuat si pirang kini mematikan radio mobil: beberapa mobil polisi terparkir di depan rumahnya, juga beberapa orang yang ia kenali sebagai anggota keluarganya tengah berdiri dan berbicara dengan polisi-polisi itu. Dan salah satunya adalah…

Uchiha Fugaku.

Sang ayah.

Yang kini telah melihat mobil Ferarri oranye tempatnya berada sekarang.

**_-  
To Be Continued…  
-_**

**_

* * *

_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for d' reviews, pals! *peluk berjamaah* **

Setelah terbangun karena mimpi aneh saya semalam, akhirnya, here it is, the last chap of Love Story. Bener-bener song-fict terPENDEK yang pernah saya buat ya?/plak

OK. Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk ambuku sayang alias ambudaff dan juga Kak Ren a.k.a UchihaLovesUzumaki, suami saya, *pasang perisai dari kunai yang beterbangan* yang entah sadar atau tidak berhasil membuat mood saya buat nulis naik lagi.

Dan, oh, tentu saja, untuk semua yang sudah membaca sampai last chapter ini. Kufufu, aku cinta kalian~ *sends kisses* *dicelup ke laut beramai-ramai*

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto, nor making any money from this fic.  
Naruto is respectively belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

* * *

"**Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am—where is my Romeo?"  
****- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 5.3**

**

* * *

**

_A Naruto Fanfiction  
Based on 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift_

**Love Story  
-Part 3-**

**By: Ange la Nuit**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke lagi-lagi membuka mata yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan.

Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan kenangannya dengan pemuda pirang itu sampai di sini. Sungguh, ia mau berhenti mengingat semuanya sampai di sini.

Karena ia sama sekali tidak mau lagi mengingat bagaimana rasa detak jantungnya yang berdebar sangat keras dan juga keringat dingin yang segera membasahi dirinya malam itu. Ia tidak mau mengingat seberapa besar inginnya ia agar mobil itu tidak berhenti di sana, melainkan berbelok dan membawanya pergi jauh dari rumah. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana paniknya ia saat Naruto tetap memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil yang telah berhenti di pinggir jalan, membukakan pintu bagiannya, lalu menuntunnya melangkah perlahan di atas aspal menuju ayah dan orang-orang kepolisian yang jelas tengah memandangi mereka.

Genggaman tangan Naruto di tangannya waktu itu, saat ia hampir tertunduk saat berdiri hanya semeter dari ayahnya itu, memang bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi…

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-sama," kalimat Naruto waktu itu bahkan masih jelas terdengar di kepalanya hingga kini.

Kala itu, dirasakannya genggaman tangan Naruto pada telapak tangan kirinya dieratkan, entah untuk menguatkan Sasuke, atau mungkin menjadi penguat dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia hampir tak mampu berpikir. Dan rasanya ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap orangtuanya itu. Dari sudut penglihatannya… hanya Naruto saja, hanya Naruto yang tetap menegakkan lehernya dan memandang seorang Uchiha Fugaku tepat di mata.

Biru dan onyx.

Mata biru langit yang tenang, terus beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata lain berwarna hitam kelam yang sangat jelas dipenuhi dengan amarah sekarang, meski wajah itu masih tanpa ekspresi.

Lalu saat mereka menyadari bahwa tak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku mereka terima bahkan setelah beberapa puluh detik berlalu, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Maafkan saya, Uchiha-sama," kalimat itu keluar bersamaan dengan Naruto yang bergerak menunduk dalam—masih tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke. "Maafkan saya yang telah mengajak anak anda keluar dari rumah tanpa izin. Mohon maafkan saya."

Ia pasti tak akan dimaafkan—_pikir Sasuke saat itu_—jika ini Uchiha Fugaku yang ia kenal, pria yang telah menjadi ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun, mereka tidak mungkin dimaafkan. Setidaknya, bukan sekarang.

Karena itu, rasanya Sasuke tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri saat ia mendengar ayahnya berkata…

"Bangkitlah."

Kata itu sungguh membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ia segera mengangkat dagu, mendapati Naruto yang kembali berdiri sempurna, menegakkan tubuhnya dan berikutnya, Sasuke bergerak untuk memandang sang ayah—semuanya karena ia masih tak percaya. Didapatinya sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tengah memandang ke arah tangan kirinya, tangan mereka, yang masih juga bertautan hingga kini. Sasuke masih saja kesulitan untuk membaca ekspresi apa yang terlukis di wajah ayahnya… di matanya, saat pria itu memandangi tangan mereka.

"Lepaskan."

Satu kata itu, juga pandangannya yang belum juga berpindah arah, cukup untuk membuat Naruto paham tentang apa yang barusan diinstruksikan pada mereka. Dan pemuda pirang itu memilih untuk menurut. Segera dilepaskannya tangan Sasuke, membuat pemuda berpiyama biru ini sempat merasa ingin berseru padanya untuk mengembalikan posisi tangan mereka ke semula dan tidak melakukan itu lagi.

Dan setelahnya, dalam hitungan detik, suara pukulan—suara daging yang tertumbuk oleh kepalan tangan seseorang—terdengar memenuhi udara.

Saat Sasuke merasakan pipi kirinya memanas, dindingnya mulutnya yang berdarah, dan ia yang kini telah tersungkur serta terduduk di tanah, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ayahnya baru saja meninjunya. Keras.

Dengan rasa tidak percaya, kejut, maupun pahit yang terus memenuhi dirinya, Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto yang justru tengah memandang penuh khawatir padanya namun belum sempat melakukan apa-apa—karena sepertinya yang terkejut karena pukulan barusan bukan Sasuke saja. Sasuke lalu menggerakkan lehernya lebih jauh, mendapati sang ayah yang memelototi Naruto dengan segenap kemarahannya.

"Menjauh dari Sasuke!" seruan itu membuat Naruto menoleh memandang ayah Sasuke lagi.

"Jangan pernah—jangan sekali-kali kau tunjukkan wajahmu di hadapannya lagi!"

Selama sekian detik, Sasuke melihat Naruto bergerak membuka mulutnya, seakan ingin berbicara pada Fugaku, mengatakan sesuatu pada pria itu. Namun… hanya sekian detik itu saja. Karena di detik berikutnya, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan mata birunya ke arah Sasuke yang masih terduduk di tanah dan—pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Sakit? Pahit? Apa sebenarnya yang ada di mata beriris biru safirnya?

Sasuke tidak mampu menerjemahkan arti dari pandangan Naruto padanya kala itu. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan di saat Naruto menghentikan pandangan mereka dengan kembali menatap sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke masih tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sama sekali tidak mengerti, sampai di detik ia mendapati Naruto kembali menunduk sejenak pada Fugaku. Dan ia berbalik. Berjalan. Menjauh dari tempat Sasuke berada sekarang.

"N-Naruto!" ia berseru segera. Sasuke mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada lutut dan tangannya di atas aspal yang kasar, dengan tertatih mencoba mengejar langkah Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil lagi, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan seruan ayahnya atas namanya sendiri yang terdengar seolah sayup dari belakangnya. Tapi…

Naruto tidak juga berhenti. Tidak berhenti. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terus saja melangkah hingga ia mencapai sisi pintu pengendara dari mobil Ferrari oranye miliknya, membuat Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya untuk meraih kerah depan t-shirt hitam Naruto, dan mendorong pemuda itu ke sisi mobil dengan keras.

"Jangan pergi seenaknya begitu, idiot!" Sasuke menggeram emosi. Kedua mata onyx-nya memandang tajam pada pemuda yang masih terkejut karena gerakannya itu.

"Kau bilang—" Sasuke terhenti sejenak, ia meringis kesal, matanya masih saja memandang tajam pada Naruto. "—kau bilang… ini kisah cinta, 'kan? Kalau memang begitu… bawa aku, bodoh! Satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan hanya kabur. Bawa aku pergi. Bawa aku pergi dari rumah ini…" _…bawa aku pergi dari tempat penuh kepalsuan ini. Kumohon, katakan 'ya'._

Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto meski tangannya masih terus mencengkram baju pemuda itu. Matanya terasa panas. Sangat panas. Apakah dia akan menangis? Jangan. Tidak sekarang. Jangan sekarang.

"Apa kau bisa menunggu?" kalimat itu datang bersamaan dengan satu sentuhan lembut di belakang kepalanya. Jemari tangan kanan Naruto ternyata telah meraih rambut hitamnya lembut, sementara tangan kiri pemuda itu telah berada di pinggangnya... memeluknya.

"…Bisakah kau menungguku, Sasuke?"

Pemuda yang ditanyai menegakkan lehernya, memandang lagi pada mata berwarna safir dari orang yang tiba-tiba saja telah menjadi segalanya baginya itu.

"Aku bisa," jawabnya yakin, melihat dan merasakan Naruto bergerak menarik kepalanya untuk menempelkan dahi mereka. Dipejamkannya matanya. "…Aku akan menunggu, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu,"—pemuda pirang itu bergerak meraih bibirnya dalam kecupan singkat—"tunggulah aku. Tunggulah, Sasuke."

Dan setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukan maupun sentuhannya pada Sasuke. Sang Namikaze muda lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan menjalankan mobil itu meninggalkan lingkungan kediaman Uchiha.

Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku, tak menyadari bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka hingga bertahun-tahun yang akan datang.

Juga meninggalkan Uchiha Fugaku dan para polisi, yang masih saja memandang tidak percaya pada apa yang telah mereka saksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke merubah posisinya lagi, ia bangkit dari baringnya dan bergerak duduk di atas sofa beludru berwarna biru tua bergaya _vintage_ itu. Disandarkannya punggungnya di sana, dan ia mengaitkan jemarinya. Dipandangnya hampa balkon kosong itu.

Tentu ia juga masih ingat semua yang terjadi setelah malam terakhir pertemuannya dengan Naruto itu.

Tahun-tahun di mana ibunya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan menangisi apa yang ia sebut sebagai orientasi seksual putranya. Sementara ayahnya sendiri terus saja menasehatinya dengan kalimat-kalimat keras dan tajam, lalu kakaknya… kakaknya yang hanya bisa diam menanggapi semua itu. Tidak menyalahkan. Tapi juga tidak melindungi.

Tahun-tahun di mana… Sasuke terkurung di dalam rumahnya, dipaksa untuk menemui psikiater dan bahkan berkali-kali menjalani terapi untuk bisa kembali 'normal'—menurut sudut pandang orangtuanya. Bukan menurut dirinya.

Tahun-tahun di mana beberapa dari penjilatnya terlihat semakin 'palsu' di hadapannya, karena mungkin sesungguhnya mereka jijik mengetahui rahasia umum tentang hubungan Sasuke dengan sang pewaris Namikaze.

Serta, tentu saja, itulah tahun-tahun di mana… tahun-tahun di mana ia terus berusaha menunggu kembalinya pemuda itu, kedatangan dari orang yang paling ia cintai—yang tidak juga menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke… hingga detik ini.

Sasuke menyisiri rambutnya dengan jemari tangan kanannya, dan dihembuskannya nafas panjang.

Ia telah lelah menunggu. Sangat, sangat lelah.

Bertahun-tahun sudah ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa suatu saat Naruto akan kembali. Suatu saat, Naruto akan benar-benar kembali ke hadapannya, menjemputnya, dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan rumah ini, keluarga ini, dan segala kepalsuannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Tapi keyakinannya juga sudah semakin luntur dari hari ke hari. Bagaimana, bagaimana ia bisa terus percaya… pada seseorang yang tidak saja tak muncul di hadapannya, tapi juga tak pernah lagi menghubunginya lagi?

'Akankah Naruto benar-benar kembali nantinya?'

Hingga musim panas ketujuh yang ia injak sejak pertemuannya dengan sang Namikaze muda, pertanyaan itu belum juga terjawab.

Ia bahkan hanya pernah sekali dua kali mendengar kabar tentang pemuda itu. Salah satunya, bisik mereka di belakangnya beberapa bulan lalu, pelan tapi pasti Naruto mulai mengambil alih posisi penting di perusahaan keluarga Namikaze, dan suatu saat akan mewarisi semuanya. Sementara ia sendiri, belum juga berhasil menerima kembali kepercayaan sang ayah padanya yang telah hilang meski berhasil menempati posisi sebagai CEO di Sharingan Co., perusahaan keluarganya itu, dengan usahanya kerasnya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang lagi.

Mungkin, katanya pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin ini adalah saatnya berhenti.

Inilah saat baginya untuk berhenti menunggu Naruto dan mengambil 'istirahat' untuk tubuh maupun jiwanya yang lelah. Dan ia beruntung, karena di saat seperti ini, ia bisa mendapatkan cuti selama beberapa hari di tengah hari kerja. Sasuke memang masih belum mengerti kenapa di tengah kesibukan perusahaan mereka untuk menghadapi rapat penting—rapat untuk penggabungan perusahaan dengan salah satu perusahaan besar di Konoha yang belum mereka sebut namanya—Sasuke malah diberikan cuti oleh ayahnya. Dan ia jelas tak akan membuang kesempatan yang sangat jarang diberikan padanya itu.

Inilah saat baginya untuk benar-benar beristirahat dari semuanya… dari kenangan seorang pemuda yang seharusnya dilupakannya, dari musim panas yang akan menjelang lagi… dan dari sebuah balkon kosong yang rasanya tidak juga berhenti berada di dalam ruang pandangnya.

Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan ruang dan balkon itu menuju kamarnya.

_**

* * *

**_

Hanya sehari setelahnya, Sasuke telah berada di kota Otto, salah satu kota tetangga Konoha, berukuran kecil dan juga berkembang sangat pelan jika dibandingkan dengan kota asalnya itu, tetapi memiliki pemandangan yang hijau dan indah. Sasuke kini berjalan di salah satu trotoarnya, sesekali memandang pada toko-toko ataupun rumah jasa lainnya yang berada hanya semeter dari sisi kirinya, berniat untuk kembali ke mansion keluarga Uchiha yang menjadi tempat menginapnya selama beberapa hari ini.

Sejenak, ia juga melemparkan pandangannya pada jalan yang berada di sisi kanannya. Jalan ini tak begitu besar, hanya berupa jalan satu jalur berlapis aspal, dan tidak pula ramai oleh kendaraan. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak memilih untuk berkendara di dalam kota ini. Tetapi sebenarnya, ia memang hanya ingin mencoba melupakan semua kepenatannya dan menikmati pemandangan alam yang disajikan di tempat ini. Adanya pepohonan yang berbaris dan hutan yang berada di seberang jalan, angin sore yang hangat, dan juga langit yang mulai berwarna kemerahan.

Ah, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa hari telah senja.

Dan ia juga baru menyadari, bahwa dari segelintir kendaraan yang telah melewati jalan di sisi terotoarnya, ternyata salah satunya telah berhenti tak jauh di depannya.

Sasuke menatap kendaraan itu sejenak, dan langkahnya segera terhenti.

Benda itu memang tak lagi berwarna sama—kini telah berwarna hampir sepenuhnya hitam, dengan sedikit aksen oranye di bagian roda dan tepinya. Namun dari bentuknya, Sasuke segera mengenali benda itu. Benda itu. Mobil oranye bermerek Ferarri yang menjadi tempat duduknya enam tahun lalu demi melihat bintang di pinggir kota Konoha. Mobil oranye yang membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang karena kecepatannya—dan juga karena keberadaannya kini. Mobil oranye… dari seorang pemu—ah, bukan, bukan pemuda, tapi seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang yang kini baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Berdiri di sisi benda berwarna oranye hitam itu. Dan menatap ke arahnya.

Dengan perlahan, meski rasanya sangat kaku, Sasuke kembali menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah ke arah lelaki yang satu tanpa melepas tatapan mereka.

Sementara lelaki pirang yang mengenakan kemeja oranye itu, terlihat menyampirkan jas hitamnya di bahu dengan tangan kanan, dan menggerakkan tangan kiri untuk dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Satu senyum indah darinya terarah kepada Sasuke.

"Hi, Juliet. Long time no—" kata 'see' tak berhasil keluar dari bibir lelaki bermata biru itu, karena satu tinju keras keburu menghantam pipi dan rahangnya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan bagian depan tubuh yang menghadap sang pemukul.

Pupil Naruto melebar tak percaya. Ia memandang pada lelaki yang satu, yang telah memukulnya itu, mendapati lelaki bermata onyx itu agak terengah setelah berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan memukulnya barusan. Namun, ia hanya bisa memandang sejenak. Karena setelahnya, lelaki yang sama segera merunduk, berlutut dan meraih kerah kemeja oranyenya dengan kedua tangan.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU, IDIOT!" serunya di depan wajah Naruto.

Mata onyx itu memandang amat tajam pada mata biru safir sang Namikaze yang masih tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku menunggu tapi kau tidak datang! Bertahun-tahun aku tetap menunggumu tapi kau tidak juga muncul di hadapanku! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau pikir menunggu itu menyenangkan, hah? Kau pikir—" Sasuke terhenti sejenak, "Kau pikir, sendirian itu—akh,_ damn it_!"

Lelaki bermata onyx itu segera melepaskan genggamannya pada Naruto dan bangkit berdiri, berbalik memunggungi lelaki yang tersungkur di atas tanah itu. Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya maupun rambutnya sendiri dan menggeram frustasi. Ia terus berusaha keras untuk menetralisir semua emosinya, apalagi saat ia merasakan betapa panasnya matanya sekarang.

Jangan secengeng itu, Sasuke! Demi Tuhan, kau itu lelaki! Jangan menangis! …Jangan menangis untuk orang brengsek seperti lelaki pirang itu.

"Juliet." Kata itu terdengar di telinganya, dari belakangnya. Sangat tenang, penuh dengan pengendalian, membuat Sasuke hampir terpaku karenanya.

"Juliet, kumohon, berbaliklah."

"Idiot!" Sasuke berseru segera, "Apa maumu sebenar—!"

Kata-katanya terhenti saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Terhenti. Benar-benar terhenti. Kini giliran pupil mata onyx-nya yang melebar saat ia mendapati lelaki berambut pirang berantakan itu telah berlutut menghadap ke arahnya… memandangnya tepat di mata, dengan satu kotak beludru hitam berisikan cincin perak di atas genggaman tangan kanannya.

Waktu maupun jantungnya kini terasa bergerak lebih lamban… terlebih saat ia mendengar kalimat lain dari lelaki itu.

"_Marry me, Juliet_."

Kata-kata itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke terpaku. Tetapi, Naruto belum juga berniat untuk berhenti.

"Menikahlah denganku… dan kau tidak akan sendirian lagi," lelaki muda berambut pirang itu melanjutkan, pandangan mata birunya terus terikat dengan sang Uchiha muda. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke, dan itulah satu-satunya hal yang kutahu. Aku sudah berbicara dengan ayahmu, dan—sungguh, aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa berhasil memberikan apa yang ia mau demi mendapatkanmu…"

Lelaki itu terhenti sejenak, dan ia tersenyum.

"Jadi, sekarang kau bisa langsung memilih gaun putihmu untuk hari pernikahan kita, sekaligus juga untuk perayaan merger perusahaan Namikaze dan Sharingan."

Sasuke baru akan membuka mulutnya saat ia kembali disela oleh kata-kata sang Namikaze.

"_It's a love story, right_?" ia bertanya, "…_so please, _Juliet_, just say 'yes'_."

Senyum itu hilang dari bibir Naruto, tapi mata birunya memancarkan permohonan mendalam, permohonan yang begitu jujur terlihat di tengah tatapan lurusnya untuk Sasuke.

Untuk sejenak, Sasuke masih membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Tetapi setelahnya, lelaki yang ditanyai itu akhirnya mengambil satu langkah maju mendekati Naruto. Ia lalu menunduk, meraih kotak cincinnya.

"Sudah kubilang…" ia terhenti sejenak, memandangi cincin di kotak dalam genggamannya, "…aku bukan Juliet, idiot," lanjutnya sembari bergerak untuk ikut berlutut di hadapan lelaki pirang itu.

Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Sudah kubilang juga kau tetap Juliet bagiku, brengsek!"

Kemudian, Sasuke tak lagi membuang waktu. Sudah cukup baginya, bagi mereka, menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun tanpa keberadaan satu sama lain. Dan karena itu, ia segera meraih tubuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya, melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya tanpa kata lewat pelukan mereka.

Dipejamkannya matanya, dan ia berkata lagi, "Aku juga tidak sudi memakai gaun apapun saat kita menikah, utsuratonkachi."

"No way!"—Naruto segera balas memeluknya erat—"Mana ada cerita Romeo dan Juliet yang Julietnya tidak memakai gaun di hari pernikahan mereka?"

Dan tawa kecil itu lepas begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke tanpa bisa ditahannya.

"...Idiot!" seru Sasuke saat tawanya itu terhenti.

"..._You really are the dumbest person I've ever met_—" ia berlirih sembari mengeratkan lagi pelukannya pada lelaki itu, "—Romeo."

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Komentar, saran maupun kritik dan juga penunjukkan typos sangatlah diharapkan.

So, review if you don't mind, pals! =)


End file.
